


Say My Name to Be

by vcent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcent/pseuds/vcent
Summary: Yuta thinks Taeyong's beauty can be compared to the sun rising from the horizon in the islands of Fiji or to the unfaltering marble ancient Apollo's sculptures are made of.Taeyong is not sure eternity is enough for him to find out how to describe Yuta's.





	Say My Name to Be

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of updating Baby Don't Stop ~ I'm sorry ;-;

Beautiful wouldn’t do justice to describe him. Taeyong can recall thousands of ancient words that can actually came close to the kind of beauty Yuta is, but still he feels like something is missing. It has been missing for hundred of years now. Finding the right words to praise, cherish and sanctify the way Yuta's skin still glows with the force of a blinding eclipse after so many years. Or his almond eyes that wrinkle and spark with warm as much as they turn predatory and impossibly black with lust and hunger. Words that for once can make possible for Taeyong to understand Yuta’s lips taste; is the whole reason he studied linguistics at all many years ago.

 

But all efforts have been futile. All those books, places, people and hours have been useless as Taeyong still can’t use another word to describe Yuta besides his own name. He may have to actually make the international system accept it into the dictionary. But then how he will describe it? Gorgeous? Stunning? It’s all not enough and even pictures can’t capture Yuta’s face in its full glory.

 

He sighs and closes the thick book sitting on his lap, throwing his head back. Frustrated and annoyed. Why does Yuta have to be so beautiful?

 

\- Still nothing?

 

Taeyong opens his eyes slowly to glare at the younger vampire sitting in the chair in front of him, who’s watching him with an amused look and a faint smirk. Yuta finds his quest comical and pointless.

 

At first, he was flattered. Taeyong going to his fifth career only to find a word to describe Yuta’s beauty made his cold heart swell with pride. But then, all the excitement turned into annoyance as the house started to get filled with hundreds of books stacking everywhere and taking all of Taeyong’s time. And it wasn’t as if they hadn’t plenty of it but from Yuta’s point of view, why waste it on letters and manuscripts when you could just admire the view.

 

After 200 years, Yuta started to find it funny. The way Taeyong’s eyes sparkled every time he found a new ancient dictionary in a second-hand bookstore or a new word would get incorporated into the dictionary. And then the hurt and disappointment in Taeyong’s handsome features. It made him want to kiss it away but instead he just teased the other.

 

\- I can’t believe I got scammed for the first time in 750 years – Taeyong sighs, throwing the book away as if he didn’t pay 50 thousand dollars for it in the latest charity event they attended – It literally is a common Greek dictionary with just a leather hard cover.

\- I told you there’s never nothing good in old man’s collections. You must go for the old ladies’ ones – Yuta bites with petulance in his sweet tone.

\- Thanks a lot for the reminding, Yukkuri – The older barks back and stands up with such force he sends the chair flying back. Yuta follows with his eyes the poor furniture in its way to the wall and then into the floor. That chair was expensive too.

 

A giggle leaves his lips and Taeyong’s features twitch in fake annoyance. He can’t never be angry at Yuta for real, but it is infuriating watching his eyes turn into crescent moons that shine bright in a clear honey like sky, and be unable to describe them.

 

For someone who has lived for more than seven centuries, travel the world from east to west and watched the fall and rise of empires and governments; it’s definitely not the more pleasant feeling.

 

A pair of arms slide along his shoulders, entangling above his heart and the scent of wine, cranberries and dark chocolate invades his nose. Yuta’s chin buries itself in Taeyong’s right shoulder and the older knows the Japanese is contemplating him with a grin plastered on his face as he glares at his first edition of Ruben Dario’s _Blue_. It has to be there.

 

Yuta sighs with fondness.

 

\- “It was an ancient statue with a soul that showed through its eyes, angelical eyes, all tenderness, all blue sky, all enigma”. – He recites by heart the poem in Taeyong’s ear and feels the other relax in his embrace. Even after all these years, Taeyong hasn’t found patience.

 

But Yuta is a simple man. He was back in his human days and now too. Contemplating the vast of the world and tasting eternity didn’t made him any different. Maybe more refined, Taeyong would comment. But Yuta is the same curious and playful boy he was when Taeyong converted him at 21, 450 years ago.

 

So, the younger doesn’t dwell in philosophical matters as Taeyong does. Even though he did study Philosophy and Sociology and Literature.  For Yuta is as simply as it is. If he wants to describe Taeyong’s beauty with words then he would compare the way his face lights up with a smile, in the morning, when Yuta wakes him with little kisses in his chin from his position buried in his chest; with the sun rising in Taveuni Island at Fiji. Or the way his whole face hardens whit rage to the unfaltering marble Praxiteles’ Apollo sculpture is made of.

 

Yuta doesn’t need to rummage the earth to find a word to idolize Taeyong. He knows there’s none and he doesn’t need it. His love and the way it burns inside him, consumes and resurrects him it’s enough to know that between them there’s no need for words.

 

\- You’ll find it – he assures in a whisper. It’s a lie and Taeyong knows it too as he lets a profound sigh scape his lips. It’s a never ending search but they have the eternity to spend.

\- It’s been hundreds of years – The other whispers back, and Yuta doesn’t know why they’re talking like this, but it feels just right. As if not even the stacks of silent books surrounding them are allowed to know their secret.

\- Then search for another hundred more – Taeyong turns in his arms and cups his face. Yuta refuses to open his eyes just yet as he’s just batting in their moment, but he knows the older is smiling. That pretty gesture only for Yuta that tastes like forever.

\- Anything for you – He finally lets his eyelids flutter open as the other mumbles in his jaw, leaving soft kisses along it.

 

Yuta becomes liquid under Taeyong’s touch, all his limbs going pliant. He lets Taeyong bare his teeth and trace his jawline in an almost cutting touch. It sends adrenaline rushing through his spine and down south.  The thrill of how fragile he is under the vampire touch, how his teeth could rip him apart in a second even if his skin is as thick as the older’s. But it’s the sense of belonging that makes him shiver. The way everything he is, is for Taeyong to take and devour, as he once did.

 

The fabric of his jacket sliding off his shoulders finally gets him to move, ghosting his fingers from Taeyong’s abdomen to his chest through the sheer fabric of his shirt. He’s tempted to rip it open but then Taeyong would nag at him and ban him to come, and Yuta is not in the mood for teasing today.

 

He wants it fast, something to make him breathles. Even if he doesn’t need the air to live, he wants to know Taeyong can take that from him too. A reminiscence of his human days he likes to keep. The older only ever breaths when they’re out in public but Yuta does it all the time. He likes to smell the faint scent of the air, tinted with everywhere it has gone.

 

But in this room, where he can smell the musky scent of old books and the mint of the syrup spilled on the carpet as well as the pine and oak the bookshelves are made of. And mostly, the smell of rain, nards and grapes emanating from Taeyong; he wants to stop it all at once. Every heightened sense and imprinted memory. And just feel Taeyong, Taeyong, Taeyong.

 

His knees buckle under the weight of Taeyong pushing him to the carpet. His eyes have gone pitch black with a slim ring of burgundy burning Yuta’s naked skin as he takes one piece of cloth off at a time. He smiles as he lays flat on the carpet with the older hovering above him, and then stops breathing.

 

Something burns inside Taeyong’s eyes as he watches the younger’s chest still. It fills his own with pride, hunger, and love as infinite as forever. It never ceases to amaze him how much Yuta trusts him, loves him.

 

Taeyong may not have the exact words but he has eyes, and will he be damned for the rest of his days if the lack of speech stopped him from admiring Yuta. He doesn’t need the words now when he can feel, his body always better at worshipping his lover than his brain.

 

The curves of Yuta’s hip and ass that arise as magnificent as the mountains in the horizon and the flat of his torso that rests undaunted as the ocean. The soft skin as mellow as chocolate melting in his tongue.

 

His mouth instantly waters and he bites, hard and possessive at Yuta’s hipbone, who lets out a whimper. It’s borderline painful and Taeyong licks away the sting, leaving a kiss behind on his way to mark his husband’s body.

 

He takes his time; admiring, owning, marveling. They don’t feel like rushing anymore. Not as they did on the beginning, when the years to come didn’t matter and eternity was just the endless nights curled around each other. But centuries have taught them the gratification of patience. The never stopping learning of each other’s bodies. And Taeyong still awes at every tiny new detail he discovers.

 

He travels slowly, mapping his way with kisses to Yuta’s mouth, which he devours as a thirsty man of hundred years.

 

Taeyong traces patterns in Yuta’s face until two fingertips tap at the younger’s lips, softly demanding entrance. Yuta allows it and slowly graces his tongue around them, never breaking eye contact with Taeyong as he gets the digits wet with slow rolls of his member. He wants Taeyong as wrecked as he feels right now. Gasping for air as if he really needed it but the burn in his lungs never subsiding.

 

The older removes his fingers from Yuta’s mouth and traces a wet pat across his naked body to his rim. The coldness of Taeyong’s wet fingertips contrasting with his burning skin. It makes Yuta hiss with anticipation and a blinding desire to be ripped apart. But Taeyong is taking his time, playing and trying to lure him into an abysm so dark that space and time don’t exist there.

 

\- Please – the plead leaves his lips in a hushed moan, desperate, demanding. Taeyong buries his face in his neck as he quickens the pace of his fingers inside him.

\- Don’t – Taeyong whispers in his ear, nibbling his earlobe – Don’t beg. It’s all yours – He reassures and Yuta can feel something hot melting in his chest, burning his ribs and lungs. He feels 450 years younger under the same stare, shivering with desire and anticipation as the same promise was made to him.

 

Taeyong leaves him panting with a wet kiss as he arises above him, never breaking eye contact as he removes his clothes. Yuta wants to touch, torn apart the fabric and claim but instead he lays breathless admiring his lover. Eagerness makes his fingertips tingle and the pressure in his lower stomach makes his hips shift uncomfortably.

 

\- Half a century hasn’t taught you patience? – Taeyong teases with a smug smirk in all his naked glory. Yuta whines.

\- Look who’s talking – Taeyong laughs lightly at Yuta’s childish pout – Didn’t you said it was all mine?

\- It is, baby – the older reassures in his lips, initiating a desperate kiss with far too much teeth and tongue for it to be just promising. A finger hooks up in Yuta’s entrance again and the Japanese jumps involuntarily, too caught up devouring Taeyong’s lips. Then another one and one after until he’s panting in his lover’s mouth who swipes his tongue in his lower lip, shushing him.

 

Taeyong takes his fingers out and Yuta feels mushy with want, expecting and holding his breath as he waits and then feels the tip of Taeyong’s dick entering him, slowly but steady. Opening, breaking and owning. He tightens his hold in Teayong’s shoulders and lets out the air. The faint tint of their scents mixed makes his head heady.

 

Taeyong looks up at him with so much adoration in his eyes and a smile that holds time and space in these exact moment just for them. Then Taeyong breaths and he’s trusting into him without breaking eye contact. All trace of tenderness gone and replaced with raw hunger. Burgundy eyes in display as Yuta lets out a profound moan that resonates in both their ears.

 

Yuta grips him tighter and Taeyong also tightens his hold in his hips. If he could bruise there would be two hand shaped marks on him tomorrow. But he can’t and neither they need to slow down so the younger continues to let loud and obscene moans scape his lips when Taeyong isn’t biting them.

 

Taeyong knows the fire of being torn apart and drained from all drop of life, how it made his limbs numb and his chest empty only to make room for an acid fire breaking his bones. But the flame burning between him and Yuta is different. It expands through his entire body leaving a renewed land, making his heart exhale a last breath reserved for this deathless death into resurrection.

 

Taeyong doesn’t take his eyes off him as his thrusts become erratic, staring at every detail in Yuta’s face. He doesn’t know how to name it, even begin to describe it. It tightens his throat the way Yuta’s expression contorts into bliss as he rocks his hips to meet Taeyong’s thrusts as desperate as he is. To please, to belong.

 

Yuta is so close, tumbling in the edge with only Taeyong’s hands in his hips holding him back, filling him so well and finally when the older leans to breath an “I love you” over his lips before kissing him, is Taeyong also the one to push him to the abysm. Blacking his vision out and ripping his breath away.

 

Taeyong comes with two more thrusts, stilling over him and letting Yuta feel himself getting soak and full. He almost wants to purr as Taeyong starts nuzzling his nose through Yuta’s chest to his neck, where the bite lays in a lilac half-moon, depositing a sweet kiss to it.

 

Yuta sighs with a smile and his eyes closed.

 

\- Matchless – Taeyong decides right then and there, admiring his lover with childish wonder – You are matchless.

 

Yuta half mumbles a laugh. For eternity it is.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please do leave a comment and kudos if you like to, this is my first smut in english and for NCT.
> 
> I have another work for this series already planned but I would like to know what plot would y'all like to read for future works. Also, if you'll like to read any other pairings in the vampyre au.


End file.
